


Head in her Hands

by herheroics



Series: In her Arms [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Family, Fluff, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herheroics/pseuds/herheroics
Summary: Sometimes when you're sick, the only thing you want is your mother's touch.





	Head in her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. This story is set before Callie is officially adopted.

No matter how many times she closed her eyes, the only thing Callie felt was her mind thumping behind the back of her eyes. She was exhausted, mentally from everything that had been happening over the past few weeks and months but right now, she was on the physical side of being exhausted, but that was only because she was sick. Letting out a sigh, Callie leaned her head against the closed lid of the toilet. The coolness of the tiles that she found herself seated on was making her feel a little better, but only a small bit. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Callie let out a soft sigh. In her previous foster homes, she would often get sick but that was usually because of her foster parents, whether they made her clean without a mask to stop the fumes from getting in or because she was starved, either way, she'd get sick. In this foster home.. it was different. She wasn't sick from the fumes or being starved, no, this was just that. A normal typical bug but man, did she feel incredibly broken. She was so weak that her barriers were barely up and that worried her, how could she protect Jude when she couldn't even help herself?

Taking in a few deep breaths, Callie tried to keep her nauseous feeling under control. She knew, the moment she opened her eyes, the room would once agains start spinning and what was left in her stomach would make its way up and out, something of which she most certainly was not looking forward to. She heard foot steps come to the bathroom and open the door before leaving a few moments later. She knew those foot steps, that was Mariana. And she knew where the other teen was going, she was going to Stef and Lena's room. Part of her wanted to get up and go to her bed and pretend like she was perfectly fine, but she knew she wouldn't be getting up off the ground any time soon. She let out a quiet moan as she curled tighter into herself on the ground, trying to protect herself as best as she could, something she always had done.

She wasn't sure as to how long had passed but she felt a body kneel down beside her on the ground, followed by one on the other side and she knew within an instant, that it was Stef and Lena. Lena on her left, Stef on her right. She didn't need to open them to know who was on what side, they both had a certain...smell or aspect about them. Lena had a soft sweet scent around her, where as for Stef, she herself had a musky scent and no matter she went and she smelled those two, all she could sense were them. 

"Come on love, open your eyes for us hmm." Stef comments softly, rubbing her hand up and down her daughters back. Whether she was their foster child or not, she would always be her daughter, biological or not. As Callie mumbled something unintelligent, the blonde can't help but let out a slight laugh before continuing "What did you say love?".

"I say I don't want to open my eyes because the light hurts." Callie mumbles softly in response. It was as Callie said that did the light go off in Lena's eyes, of course. When Jesus and Mariana were sick when they were younger, their eyes always seemed to hurt from being over sensitive from the lights, and it seemed that's how the newest addition to their family was going as well. With a soft kiss to the top of Callie's forehead, Lena pushed herself up off the ground and moved out of the bathroom to shut off the hall lights. Heading towards their bedroom, Lena switched on the lamps beside the bed before heading back to the bathroom where her wife and daughter were still seated on the ground in the exact same spots that the brunette had left them in when she exited. Squatting back down in front of the duo, Lena ran her fingers through Callie's hair before looking over at her wife with a soft smile and nod.

"Okay love, let's go to our room. All the lights are off except two and they're down low so they're not going to hurt your eyes... I promise." Lena spoke softly. The older women sat there, waiting for the teen to make the first move. They weren't going to push her to do something, they knew better than that, especially when it came to Callie. "We will sit here for as long as you need my love." Lena continued softly. As Callie took in a few deep breaths, she processed what the older women were saying. They were actually willingly sitting on the floor with her, even though she wasn't their daughter, they were still willing to help her. 

"Why are you taking me to your room?". Callie mumbles softly as she slowly opens her eyes, blinking as she adjusts to the dimly lit rooms, causing to let out a soft sigh. Her head was still pounding but at least the light wasn't hurting her eyes. Stef and Lena moved to Callie's sides, helping the teen into a standing position. Callie closed her eyes for a moment as she stilled her movements, knowing if she moved to quickly she'd topple, even more so with her head still hurting. Callie leaned into Stef slightly, needing the support as well as the comfort.

"We're taking you to our room so we can help you as the night goes on, making sure you're okay. You're sick Cal, we aren't just going to leave you to fend for yourself baby." Stef spoke, rubbing her hand up and down Callie's back in a soothing manner, moving only when Callie was ready. The trio headed off in the direction of their room, coming to a stop inside their room. Eyeing the bed before her, she looked between the duo and the bed before Stef nodded "Come on baby."

As she eyed the bed in front of her, Callie had never felt so loved in her life. When she was sick at the foster homes, she was often told to get over it or that it was nothing. Never this. Feeling a small nudge, Callie nodded tiredly as she moved towards the bed and climbed in with a groan. She watched out of tired eyes as Lena went into the bathroom and Stef walked to her side, running her fingers through Callie's hair softly. Lena came back in with wash cloth in hand and began to clean Callie's face. Boy did it feel good. The wetness from the cloth was doing wonders for the clamminess of her skin.

"You're okay baby, we've got you." Lena spoke as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Callie's forehead before walking back into the bathroom. As her wife exited, Stef went about getting things ready for the night. She grabbed a bucket to put beside their daughter, before grabbing a bottle of water and some pain relief if she so needed it. Lena returned to the bedroom and crawled in next to their daughter, Stef soon following suite. It had been sometime since there were three in the bed, especially Callie, but she really wouldn't have it any other way as long as her daughter was fine.

As she turned off the light, Stef shuffled down slightly so her head was beside her wive's. Taking her hand in her own, Stef squeezed Lena's hand softly. When they had first decided to become parents, they promised themselves that their door would always be open to their children, no matter what they were going through, it would always be open. And that always stood for their foster children too because they felt like their children as well. Within moments, they both felt the bed shift and it was Lena who was soon surprised with Callie turning to place her head on Lena's chest before reaching out to take Stef's freehand.

"I love you Mom and Mama, thank you for making us...me feel safe." Callie spoke softly as she allowed for her mother's heartbeat to gently lull the teen to sleep. Lena turned her tear glistening eyes to her wife who was smiling. Callie was their oldest daughter, but also their youngest in the sense of being the newest addition to the family but she was also the most stubborn they had welcomed, she just never thought to see their daughter like this, especially in their bed with them but she was glad that she was starting to trust them. Stef squeezed Lena's hand in support before leaning over to kiss her wife gently on the cheek before speaking.

"Go to sleep my love, she's okay now. She has us."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first ficlet in my In her Arms series, if their's something that you're after, please either message me here or on my tumblr account with the same name. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
